Kaitou Joker X Reader
by TeenageDaydream
Summary: You were an orphan that was forced to work for Professor Clover. You had a rough childhood and wouldJoker be able to save you from your endless torture?


**Hello my little pumpkin pies! Have you read my first story? Its called KAitou Spade X Reader One shot. Go check it out. Here's another kaitou x reader chan fanfic for all you kaitou fangirls or fanboys. I'm not judging. ON WITH DA STOREHHH.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or scene setting or whatever I only own the storyline. I did not copy base of anything. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Kaitou Joker X Reader- Chan**

 **Our Missing Kaitou Thief Has Return**

You were a 15 year old Phantom Thief going by the name Kaitou Midnight. You were forced to work for the evil Professor Clover so that he would spare your little sister's life. Your parents were killed by that psycho when you were barely 5 years old. He decided that you could work for him when you were older so he trained you to be a Kaitou Theif. When you were older, you had a comrade that goes by the name Shadow Joker. He would do anything to let his sister be happy even if he wasn't there to see it. When you return from your training in Paris, Doubt told you that Professor Clover had died and now you had to work for her.

You thought that you would be free but you were wrong. Doubt had train you till you could barely stand anymore. Soon she sent you off for a mission to receive the Dutch Emerald that was left in the abandoned castle where Kaitou Queen was saved from. It has been transferred to another museum in a different country. You had sent off a notice and you were very prepared to face whatever threat that comes in your way as you knew you aren't the only Phantom Thief after that treasure.

 **7.30 PM**

You were there on time but you saw another Kaitou Thief taking the treasure. You saw as he tried to pass through the security with another Kaitou Thief. You were pretty unamused when they didn't succeeded and was trapped in a cage. They began quarrelling with each other. You saw Veridian place back the treasure on where it was in the first place. You decide to drop in and surprise him from behind. You did so but Veridian was ready for you and tried to attack you with his brushes. You dodge all of them with ease not even breaking a sweat and judo flip away from him using his shoulders as your base then blocking all his attacks.

 _(Kaitou Joker's POV)_

I watched as this female dodge all his attacks with ease like as if she knew all his moves. Finally I saw her pin him to the ground with those really sharp paintbrushes Veridian used as his weapons. I have certainly never seen her before. I looked over at Spade and he seems as flabbergasted as I was. She cat walked her way to where the treasure was and took it without even sounding the alarm. I began wondering if she was a friend or a foe. Only one way to find out…

"HEY!"

She turned around and looked at us.

" Can you get us out of here?"

"You can get out yourself. You aren't that stupid are you?"

I bit my cheek to avoid a mean remark. After all she was a really well trained Kaitou Thief so tricking her will be almost impossible. She suddenly threw a card and it cause sparks to the machine and the cage was open. I looked at her and smiled genuinely.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything"

She left without another word. I looked at Spade and he looked at me.

"We should head home."

The two of us left can't wait to tell who we encountered today.

…

…

…

…

When we reached home, Master, Queen, Roko, Hachi and Dark Eye were waiting for us at the dining table. I smell CURRY! No wait, you have to tell Master who you met so that you can find information about her. Master seem to have noticed my actions and asked me.

"What's bothering you Joker?"

"It's nothing Master. Spade and I ran into another Kaitou Thief just now."

Everyone stopped eating and averted their eyes to me and Spade.

"Is it true Joker-san?"

I looked at Hachi and nodded.

"Yes. And she was a female. She had long (H/C) hair she wears a mask, a cape, a white shirt underneath and a really dark blue jacket over it with a lighter shade of blue plaited design skirt and black high heel boots."

"You don't have to give a description on how she dress you know."

"Shut up Spade."

I looked at the purple haired teenager as her stared back at me while slowly drinking his cup of tea as if to mock me.

"Why don't you tell what happen Spade"

"Gladly"

I watched intensely as he place his cup of tea down on the table and began talking.

"She left a card with the name Midnight and she was a very skilled fighter. She was an action manipulator and was able to read all attacks that was thrown at her. She was also able to take the treasure that we were after for without sounding the alarm."

Everyone at the table looked at us with wide eyes and their mouths were agape. I chucked and rubbed the back of my neck as if telling that what Spade said was the truth.

"Was there a crescent badge on her vest?"

"Yes."

We all turned our attention to Master as he put down his cup.

"You have come across the legendary Kaitou Midnight. She was an orphan trying to protect her little sister. Raised by Professor Clover, he trained her. Her training was far more intense then how I use to train you back then. On small step wrong, down she goes to the torture room for hours of torture."

I cringe listening to what Master had to say. When we did a small mistake, Master would teach us but she….I don't know how she must've felt like"

"The worst torture was her being torched with a crescent symbol. The hot iron was press to each side if her chest and she wasn't able to breathe properly for a couple of months. No medication was given to her as she had to tend to her injuries herself since the age of five. She was thought manipulation and was forced to learn every new topic within a time span of 24 hours. Even when she was sick, she had to train non-stop. She tried running away and that's when I saw her."

He took a sip of tea as we all looked at each other. Soon he began to continue the story.

"She was running on the streets and she collapse. I happen to be walking there after getting some supplies and I saw her. I picked her up and saw a blue crescent badge on her. So I picked her up a brought her home. I gave her medication, food and plenty of rest. I had to force food into her mouth as when I carried her, she was very, very light. She told of what happen to her and how she ended up like this. Then when I went to steal the treasure at Joker's old house, I left her there with Queen. Doubt, Professor Clover's assistant, took her away and when I came back, she was gone. I went to search and found her at Professor Clover's torture room. She was bleeding all over and she was on the floor. I couldn't save her because Doubt came and say that if I take her, her little sister would be killed. So I left as her little sister was barely 3 years of age."

We were all appalled after what we had heard. She had such a terrible childhood and we taught life was hard for us. Queen had tears in her eyes as Hachi and Dark Eye remained silent. I looked at Spade and he looked at me.

"We'll get her back"

Master and everyone else looked at me. I stood up.

"We have to get her back."

"What are you planning Joker?"

"We have to work together to save her. I'll call Shadow as he also used to work for Professor Clover."

We began to make a plan to bring Midnight home.

 _(Y/N POV)_

I lie down on my bed as I had just finish training and was waiting for my meal to arrive. Looking up at the ceiling I remembered when I was younger when I met that nice man who helped me when I collapsed on the street. I put my arm over my face to cover my eyes as I began to cry softly knowing that I will never be able to be free from this hell hole. The door then open revealing Doubt holding a tray with my meal on it.

"Your Meal Midnight"

"Place it on the dresser"

I was very good at hiding my cracking voice as no one had ever heard me cry ever since my parents….died. I cried harder as I tried to stay strong for me and my sister who was now living at an orphanage nearby. I always visit her there during my free time giving the excuse I was working as I didn't want her to know I was doing sinful things. I sat up and went to my dresser and saw that there was an additional slice of strawberry cake. I was not allowed to get a treat like this unless I behave and do what they expected. I ate my food slowly as I was losing my appetite from remembering my parents' dead faces and how they used to torture me when I was younger.

 **With Joker And the others**

 _(Joker's POV)_

We were on the roof top as we followed Shadow to where the ceiling of Midnight's room would be. When we were sure, we use blast cards and blew up the ceiling. We saw her at her dresser and she looked shocked. She then began to release ribbons that were sharp and dangerous as she used them as a whip. I couldn't stand anymore. She was fast and I was very tired. Then I got an idea, when she was about to whip me, I grabbed her whip and pulled her close to me and smashed my lips onto her. I felt her kiss back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. When I pulled away, I saw that she had tears in her eyes. I carried her and brought her home to master.

…

…

…

…

…

When we reached home we sat her in front of Master. Her eyes widen and she scooted backwards.

"Y-you...What do you want!?"

"We save you Midnight. Stay with us. No more hurting anymore. Just stand by our side…"

" I- I will…"

We all cheered as we welcome the newest Kaitou thief to the group. Queen gave her a hug while spade gave her a handshake. I spun her around and smashed my lips onto hers…

 _Our missing kaitou thief has return…_

 **Did you like it? I am really sorry that the ending was a rush. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
